


Things were never that easy, at least not aboard the Enterprise

by lowkey_boke



Series: Things were never that easy, at least not aboard the enterprise [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkey_boke/pseuds/lowkey_boke
Summary: Leonard had fallen in love. But, why thing always seem to be so complicated for him?
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Things were never that easy, at least not aboard the enterprise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Things were never that easy, at least not aboard the Enterprise

Life was good for Leonard, he had his job, he had Jim, his daughter Joanna was doin’ fine on earth, but things were never that easy, at least not aboard the Enterprise. Recently things have gotten complicated since the doctor feels some attraction for certain pointy-eared hobgoblin, as you hear it, he, Leonard McCoy, couldn’t even stand on his feets when he was near to that vulcan bastard. 

How did I get to this? Leonard asked to himself

I don’t want this, when I divorced I promised to myself that it wouldn’t happen to me again, that I wouldn’t fall in love again. Bones continued in his thoughts with his gaze on his quarter’s ceiling.

Hold on a second, who is talking about love? He said in his mind as having a conversations.

Yes, that’s it, it isn't love, it isn’t nothing more that a tiny crush. I can handle that. And having convinced himself he fell asleep. The next morning there weren’t so much people on the sickbay, so he decided to go to the bridge, one half of him didn’t want to see that green-blooded know-it-all, maybe because he feared his feelings, but his other half couldn’t stay away from him even a second, this time his second half had won so he entered the bridge, his smile hiding his true feelings as usually. Spock rolled on his chair.

“Good morning doctor” He said with a too joyful for a vulcan tone.

I love him. This thought passed quikly trough Leonard’s mind, he paralyzed, his face went blank.

“Are you okay Bones?” Kirk asked. McCoy just nodded because he didn't felt able to speak. He slowly stepped backwards returning to the elevator. When the doors closed he stopped holding his breath with a sigh. He felt dizzy, he leaned on the wall for not falling.

“Damn it” He murmured.

A few hours later that day Leonard went alone for lunch, he didn’t really want to talk to anyone because he couldn’t take that vulcan out of his mind.

“Hey, Bones” Jim said while sitting in front of him with his lunch.

“How you’re doin’? you looked pretty pale before on the bridge” Kirk asked.

“I’m fine I’m fine” The doctor said, definitely not looking fine.

“Are you?” The captain enquire a little concerned. But Bones didn’t pay attention to this last question.

“Tell me somethin’ Jim, ya that have fallen in love many times, do ya think it really worth it?” Leonard asked to his friend.

“Oh, so that’s it huh?” Kirk said with a chuckle raising one eyebrow.

“Who is she?” The captain asked exited.

“Hm?”. Leonard wasn’t listening.

“Who is she Bones?” Jim repeated. 

She. If it were she it may be easier McCoy thought. And he just shook his head to his friend’s question.

“Come on Bones, tell me” Kirk insisted.

“Not yet Jim” The doctor said. The captain decided not to go further with the subject because he knew how difficult this kind of things were to his friend. So they just continued having lunch.  
Leonard were very distracted for the next few days, he almost didn’t talk to anyone, he just wandered through the sickbay, he almost didn’t sleep either, the very few times he smiled was thanks to Spock and they didn’t lasted long.   
One day, the Star Fleet ordered the Enterprise to go on a science mission to the uncolonized planet of Omicron II.

“McCoy to transporter room” The captain said.

“On my way” Bones said pressing the button and exiting his office.

“Hi Bones, you, Spock and Mr Collins are beaming down, don’t forget to take you equipment” Kirk said when the doctor entered the room.

“What?”. That was the only thing that Leonard managed to say after hearing the vulcan’s name.

“That don’t forget to take your equipment Bones” Kirk repeated, he had realized days ago that his friend was acting strange.

“Are you okay Bones?” He asked. The doctor nodded and stepped on the transporter next to Spock. The vulcan gave him a friendly look that made Leonard’s chest ache.  
The planet had animal life but they weren’t intelligent or dangerous, correction, they weren’t supposed to be intelligent or dangerous. But then, all happened so fast, there were humanoids, the crewman was dead (maybe because he were wearing a red shirt), Spock was grabbing McCoy’s wrist and running. Suddenly the vulcan stopped and violently take Bones by both arms.

“Wh-” Bones was about to say something when he saw Spock’s shirt stain with green. The vulcan felt to his knees, an arrow had hitted him. The doctor froze, he took the arrow out and started bandaging him, his doctor’s skills helped so much.

“Scotty, beam us up” McCoy said through the communicator, his voice broke.

“Ya’re gonna be alright Spock, I promise” Leonard said. The doctor’s eyes were wet and the vulcan’s closed.  
Nurse Chapel and a medical team took the vulcan to the sickbay immediately for the surgery. McCoy prepared for the operation, M’bega could have done it but Leonard preferred to do it himself, although it was so much pressure, a normal surgery was already stressful but to him, Bones was panicking, luckily, he was the best doctor in Star Fleet and it went the best it could have gone, Spock was going to get over, McCoy was relieved and someway happy. The vulcan didn’t wake for the next five days of which Leonard spended every minute of every hour next to him, taking care of him, just looking at him, grabbing his had when there were anyone else... A feeling was growing inside Bones, a feeling that he hadn’t had in a very long time, he was recovering hope.   
But things were never that easy, at least not aboard the Enterprise. One day, McCoy went to the dining room to get something to eat, probably that was the first time in days he exited the sickbay, he wore a smile on his face, he made his way back to the sickbay, when he entered he saw that Spock was awaken and on his feet, but...but. but he weren’t alone, he had Christine between his arms, their faces were really close, their lips almost touching. Bones quickly got out. He felt as if he had been stabbed, he ran to his quarters while tears escaped from his eyes, he hid under his bed sheets and cried, for how much time? he didn’t care, he didn’t care about anything anymore, his bed was wet because of the tears but, once more, he didn’t care.  
The next day he didn’t go to work, he couldn’t. Kirk was really worried about his friend so when his shift ended he went to Leonard’s room.

“May I come in?” The captain asked. But when he saw Bones under the blankets he just entered. Jim went to the doctor and uncovered him. Leonard glanced at Kirk, McCoy looked pretty bad, his heir was messy and his eyes red.

“Spock” Bones said. Jim looked him with a confused expression.

“Some days ago you asked me who was she” Leonard explained. Kirk’s eyes went wide when he remembered.

“Really? Well, honestly you make such a cute couple” The captain said after a moment trying to make his friend feel better. But Bones shook his head.

“No, we don’t, and he is with Christine now” Leonard said sadly.

“What?! From where did you get that idea?” Kirk asked shocked.

“I saw them yesterday on the sickbay” Bones explained painfully.

“I don’t understand. But if he hasn’t woke yet” Jim told even more confused.

“What?” Leonard exclaimed.

“Well you better check it yourself” Kirk said with a smile. The doctor jumped from his bed and started running, he didn’t care about his messi hair, he weren’t even wearing shoes.

“Oh, doctor, I’m glad you are here. Spock had been calling ya since you left yesterday.” Nurse Chapel said when Bones arrived.

“D-Did he?” Leonard asked with a tiny smile. Christine nodded.

“eh, May I ask ya somethi’?” the doctor finally asked.

“Sure” The nurse said.

“Y-Yesterday I saw that Spock was awaken, y-you were with him” Leonard said, his voice trembled a little.

“He was not awaken Leonard, he was on his feet but not awaken” Christine explained. But at the face of McCoy she added.

“I don’t understand it well either, he is doing some of his weird vulcan voodoo”.  
The doctor’s face lit up.

“So, there is nothin’ between ya?” Bones asked awkwardly.

“What? Well, I wish there were, but no.” The nurse answered, she now knew.

“Besides, he hadn't stopped repeating your name” She added. The doctor hurried to the bed where the vulcan was and sat. Chapel leave them alone.

“Leonard” Spock said.

“I’m here Spock, I’m here with ya” Bones had the pleasure to say. He took the vulcan’s hand between his. Spock started opening his eyes and McCoy smiled.

“Good mornin’ “ The doctor just said. The vulcan fondled Leonard’s hand and McCoy remembered what that meant to vulcans. His heart was beating fast, but happy again.  
He leaned over Spock, his faces were really close, Bones still a little afraid. But then the vulcan put his arms around and kissed him (In the human way), Leonard kissed him back. 

It definitely worth it the doctor told to himself answering the question he have been on for days.  
It looked as if things were going to get easier, but, ya know, things were never that easy, at least not aboard the Enterprise. But that’s another story, and for the moment, Bones could smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a continuation but it's only available on Wattpad (https://www.wattpad.com/story/222643971-it-is-worth-best)


End file.
